The Value Of A Monkey
by Ashrav
Summary: The Sanzo party pushes Goku to the limit, so he runs away, he and the other members of the party start to learn the values of having Goku around.


Are we there yet? Whined Goku"No monkey boy we've only been in the car 15 minutes and already your starting to get on my nerves! Shouted Sanzo making his message _very _clear, but apparently not clear enough for Goku "Awww but Sanzo I'm hungry!" he went on, "DAMN SARU!!! Shut the hell up or I'll give you something to complain about!" said Sanzo pulling out his banishing gun and pointing it directly at Goku's head at that point the jeep went t over a rock jolting Sanzo, the gun went of missing Goku by inches. Sanzo turned around and didn't say anything…"say aah Sanzo that was little close." Said Hakkai "Not close enough" said Sanzo, secretly punishing him self for pointing a gun at Goku, if it had hit it would have killed him, he had to be more care full. Gojyo who hadn't said a word the whole trip lit up a smoke and puffed at it "To bad you missed Sanzo." He said Goku looked around for some ones support but found nothing and sat there sulking.

When they arrived in the small town it was about nine at night, they found the nearest shelter for the night and went inside to see if anyone was there, the was, a young woman about twenty three Gojyo started talking to her "hey there, got any room for three guys and a monkey?" he asked Goku heard his "Shut up Water sprite!" "The woman ignored him, um yes I think we have two empty rooms" Gojyo smiled "We'll take them" The others were surprised in this; Goyjo didn't even hit on that woman, what's wrong with him Goku thought to himself. "I'm not sharing a room with monkey boy!" said Goyjo "Agreed" said Hakkai. "Shit" said Sanzo "Fine but if he keeps me awake you will pay in the morning!"

Goyjo and Hakkai headed of into the opposite direction to Sanzo and Goku. Goku couldn't be happier about sharing a room with the priest" Oh Sanzo this is going to be so much fun! It'll be like a sleep over! By the way I hope you have food on you, I'm starved you do have food right? Huh huh do ya huh!?" Sanzo turned around and hit Goku around and put his foot on his head. "Listen monkey boy if you want food go find some your self, and don't wake me up when you come in you got that!?" with this he walked into the small room and slammed the door in Goku's face. Goku leaned against the wall and slid down "Why is he always such a jerk, he almost killed me today…if I had known it was going to be like this I would have ran as soon as he set me free" Goku cried "I'm going now" with this Goku slowly got up and walked away, not planning to return.

A few hours later Sanzo opened the door wondering where Goku had gone as it started to rain and there was going to be a thunder and lighting storm. "Saru get your ass in h-…" Sanzo started to say, but of course Goku was gone. Sanzo panicked, last time there was a thunder and lighting storm Goku had thrown a fit attacking anyone in sight. He ran to Hakkai and Goyjo's room and thumped on there door, "Monkey boy is missing." Goyjo came to the door "He'll be back later" he said tiredly "he's probably gone to get some food or something where sleeping Sanzo" then Goyjo closed the door and went back to sleep. "Stupid water sprite" Sanzo though to himself. Sanzo walked down the dark path remembering the words Goku had spoken when he shut the door in his face, maybe what he said to Goku affected him more than he knew, "I'm an idiot" he said aloud frustrated with himself for not taking the hints that Goku had given to him.

He walked further down the path and saw something, a figure with glowing eyes, "Why are demons here" Sanzo though to himself, thunder and lighting struck through the sky, making the figure jump, it started growling walking towards Sanzo, he pulled out his banishing gun and shot at it's forehead, he heard the bullet hit metal and the creature whimper, Sanzo had shot Goku in the middle of his restrainer braking it in half. Goku walked towards him. "Goku is that you? But Goku wasn't him self anymore he leaped up and attacked Sanzo clawing at the priests chest attempting to bite him, "Holly shit!" shouted Sanzo throwing Goku of him, Goku yelped landing on a jagged rock, Sanzo was covered in cuts from the demon, he ran towards Goku and called upon the merciful goddess for help, "Merciful goddess restore Goku's restrainer" he begged "Why should I?"" Asked the goddess "Because if you don't he is going to kill someone!" Sanzo exclaimed "Huh very well" she sighed and disappeared, "Goku glowed for a second before returning to him normal form; he was barely alive as the jagged rock had stabbed him in the back. Sanzo fell to him knees besides Goku "S-Sanzo?" asked Goku weakly "Yea I'm here" Goku looked at him and smiled, "Thank you" he said and passed out. Goyjo and Hakkai came running towards them, "Wooah what the hell happened?" Said Goyjo, he was shocked to see a single tear roll down Sanzo's cheek, he got up slowly and stood there looking at Gokus limp figure "I-I killed him" Said the priest, before walking back to his room.

Goyjo followed Sanzo and Hakia stayed behind with Goku. Sanzo sat on his bed staring at the wall in shock "What happened" Asked Goyjo again...Sanzo looked up at Goyjo with yet more tears running down his face.."I killed him, get out I need to be alone." About twenty minutes later Hakkai came into Sanzos room, "Sanzo…I have some very sad news" he said Sanzo looked at Hakia directly in the eye…"No…please…" Hakia looked at the priest…"Yes...I'm sorry but…he survived" Sanzo looked at him blankly…"What? Is that supposed to be a joke?" Hakkai laughed at his reaction, no take a look for yourself before leaving the room and going back to his own.

Sanzo got of the bed and went to the door way to find Goku sitting at the doorway, alive, with bandages around his waist, it was still raining and there was still thunder and lighting, he looked up at Sanzo with tears streaming down his face "S-Sanzo...can I come in now?" Sanzo looked down at the boy "You look pathetic." He said bluntly. Goku lost it, he stood up weakly and started shouting a Sanzo, "You bastard! Everything is pathetic to you! I'm sick of it, move baka!"

Goku pushed past Sanzo and went to his bed and hid under his covers. Sanzo walked back inside the room and stood staring at Goku, it was his turn to shout "DAMN SARU! You don't ever think of anyone but your self, you almost and selfish as…as me." Goku came out from under the covers looking annoyed…"As you? No one could be as selfish you!" Sanzo came right into Gokus face and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck "You don't think of the consequences of any of your actions! And how they might affect others!!! ""What others! It's not like anyone in your little party cares about me anyway!" Goku said "You always pick on me; anything that happens is always my fault! I'm sick of being some push over, I'm not standing for it anymore Sanzo!" Sanzo stopped to think how to word what he was about to say…"That's not true…We all care about you, that's why we pick on you, to keep you around!" Goku didn't believe this for one second, but decided to play along to get information out of him "Well…You pick on me the most…does that mean you like me the most?" Goku was joking, but as usual Sanzo took it seriously and gave him a serious answer…"I guess…you called to me didn't you, when you were locked up, so I guess it works out that I'm the most attached to you, and I probably care for you the most…" "Goku stopped teasing, could the priest be telling the truth? He looked at Sanzo trying to tell from his eyes if he was…but his eyes didn't give away anything, then again they never did. Goku couldn't think of anything so say so he turned over and muttered "I'm tired, and my back hurts" He ignored Sanzo and fell asleep "God damit" Sanzo thought to himself Dam saru would use that against him later, he better have listened, I cant have that damn brat running of all the time.

After the long night before everyone was tired, especially Sanzo, so everyone was dead quiet in the car not daring to say anything, except for Goyjo, who seemed to be back to his normal self. Goku, who amazingly was eating _quietly,_ looked at Goyjo who had lit up a smoke "Goku give me one of those" Goku looked up at him and thought bout what Sanzo had said last night and thought back to the scene, "we all care about you…" Goku sighed and handed Goyjo an egg roll. Truth be told Goyjo was kind of surprised, "What…no arguing?" Goku looked at Sanzo, and quickly thought of an excuse for his behavior "No, I'd rather not have a bullet put through my head" then did a fake yawn and started to stretch but stopped because it hurt his back too much. Goyjo looked up and Sanzo "Hey Sanzo looks like you finally taught Monkey Boy his lesson. Goku went to say something in defense but stopped when Sanzo started to talk, "If you're looking to pick a fight then do it with the demons because I'm sick of your stupid bickering." Goyjo went to talk back, Goku saw this and hit him round the head "Leave it." The trip was fairly quiet the rest of the way.

They arrived in the town and went straight to the shelter, there was another young woman there and Goyjo back to his normal self said "Hey, you got room for four guys, if you don't that's ok, I'll share your bed…" The woman smiled, "I'm sure we have enough, just through here." This time there were four rooms, they walked past the woman and as they did Hakia heard Goyjo whisper in the woman's ear, "I'm in room five, come se me later cutie. " Hakkai smiled to himself, Goyjo was clearly over his crabs he caught a few towns back. Everyone went there separate ways into there rooms, everything was fine until about 2 in the morning, Goku climbed out of bed looking around in the dark, he walked outside the light was on in Sanzo's room, he went and knocked on the door, "What?" he heard a voice on the other side of the door, "Um..Sanzo can I come in?" Sanzo got up and unlocked the door then sat back down on his bed, "What do you want?" He asked not bothering to look at Goku "I…I can't sleep…" Sanzo rolled his eyes "Out with it, why did you come here?" As usual Sanzo saw through Goku's lies "Fine, I cant stop thinking about what you said to me last night …" Goku sat there and seemed to be very interested in his knees. "It looks like we have something in common; I don't know why I even tried to have a serious talk with you, I knew it wouldn't make sense to an idiot like you." Goku gritted his teeth "Sanzo that's not what I mean, I'm saying that I think I feel the same way about you…" Sanzo looked at him and thought to himself, "So he did listen, and he actually made sense of it, not only that but he made sense of what I didn't say, about having feelings for him, shit, that's brats smarter than I thought." Sanzo looked away again; Goku looked at him confused "Sanzo…? Am I rite? Please say I am" Sanzo looked at Goku thinking of a way to make him shut up; he turned and looked at him "Shut up." Goku looked back down at his knees "Oh, I was wr-"He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence because the priest had suddenly placed his lips on Goku's and started to kiss him, when Sanzo finally pulled back to breath Goku was completely and utterly shocked, he didn't have anything to say so he waited for Sanzo to say something, but he didn't. So they both started at each other not knowing what to do. In the end Goku gave up on that and leant forward and started to kiss him again. Whilst the monkey was attached to Sanzos lips things were running through both of there minds, in Sanzos "He likes me? How could this be? I knew he was calling out to me for reason; there isn't such a thing as coincidence…I was Destin to meet him "And in Goku's "I always knew he had a weak spot of some sort, even tough guys like him do, I just never though that…it was me, is this what I am to him, not the damn saru that always causes him trouble...But, his lover? Sanzo pulled Goku closer to him and ran his fingers down the others back finding the bottom of his top a quite literary ripped it of then his hands traveled down his front and gripped onto the boys belt buckle, and then he saw the bandages and stopped. Goku looked at the priest, "S-Sanzo what's wrong?" He asked in concern for his lover, Sanzo pointed at Goku's bandages there was blood, everywhere it had soaked through the bandages which were now red, he was bleeding, badly. "Your still hurt" said Sanzo "Nah its nothing" Goku replied, it was actually hurting quiet a bit but he didn't want to worry Sanzo, once again Sanzo saw through his lies "Don't lie to me, turn around." Goku did as he was told; he didn't know what the priest could do even if it was bleeding. Sanzo removed the soaked bandages the wound was deep and wasn't going to stop bleeding. "Hakkai never was any good at dressing wounds" he said to Goku. "First I have to clean this up, or else it'll get infected, stay here"

Sanzo went to the bathroom outside found an old rag and soaked it in warm water, when he came back Goku was crouched on the bed putting all his wait on his elbows, he didn't want to admit it, but he was hurting, Sanzo came back into the room and cleaned Goku's back, the ripped of part of his own clothes and wrapped it around his back and tied it at the side. Goku turned around and thanked Sanzo "You, didn't have to do that…" he said weakly, he had lost a lot of blood and was feeling faint. "Yes I did, it's my fault your in this state." He was crying again, he had hurt Goku and felt extremely guilty. Goku was now falling in and out of consciousness, so Sanzo lifted him up and gently placed him in bed then climbed in with him and wrapped his strong arms around the weak Goku whispering words of comfort to his lover "I wont let anything happen to you from now on…I promise" With this he wrapped his arms tighter around Goku. Goku wanted to comfort the priest but didn't know how to "S-Sanzo, it's not your fault I got hurt, you were just defending yourself…its not like you meant to push me into a rock." Sanzo wouldn't accept that, he would always blame him self for what happened, but he wanted Goku to sleep and knew he wouldn't until he was ok. "I-I guess not" he lied, Goku relaxed a little more "Your not selfish" He said finally before falling asleep in Sanzos arms.


End file.
